


Star-Aligned

by deekinz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deekinz/pseuds/deekinz
Summary: A little one-shot following up on Ace and Rosa's story, taking place a year after her descend from the skies.





	Star-Aligned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelloink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelloink/gifts).



> For my own beloved star ♡ I love you to the moon and back ♡

Several nights had passed with space growing larger between the pair that the pirate could have almost sworn his star had been closer to him when she literally hung in the atmosphere, a sphere of light brightening his darkest nights than she had been now.

The reason for this new distance she presented one he could not decipher as the once warm and bubbly star clinging to his side changed drastically.

He wasn’t blind nor deaf to how moody she appeared; quiet, detached, next to him but not quite there at all – it seemed not even the sweetest of her favorite sugary treats could lighten up the star's mood; it was foreign and odd and naturally Ace should have been cornered with but one conclusion: she was human now and while perhaps the love of a celestial being could be immortal, human feelings had been naught but temporary. 

Yet, his heart still argued against what the facts should have concluded, and every time her lips curved as indigo hues met his own silver pair, with a weak smile yet leaking as much warmth as she could muster, the pirate only grew more certain her feelings had been unchanged.

It had been on a winter night, around the same time as their first encounter a year prior when Ace would be provided with the only clue to his beloved's dilemma - as they sat on the deck, her hand would reach for his own and finally she'd whisper. ❝ **aren’t the stars beautiful tonight?❞**

Homesick - would be his final conclusion as, if humans missed their homes after being away for a little while wouldn't it be natural for her to long for her own, when galaxies and light years away?

Perhaps there was a solution after all, a plan for the scheming pirate to restore his star to her natural, contagious and likewise adorable enthusiasm.

She would fail to realize his gaze hadn't been locked on the stars in the sky at all when he gave her the affirmative response. **❝they really are..❞**

* * *

 

The pirate with freckles adorning his features, referred to as stars by his beloved, would then wait for the perfect moment, and on the very same day they met the past year he would offer his star with what he hoped would be the cure to her mood swings.

A teasing question inquiring if she trusted him before folding a blind cloth over her eyes, constantly insisting she doesn’t sneak a peak while naturally, in her childlike playful nature she would constantly question him all the way if they had been there yet; giggles and laughter for a moment causing Ace to forget the true reason he took her out tonight.

Under a sea of stars and the most beautiful aurora lights, he would finally unveil her sight, allowing her eyes to gaze upon the most enchanting view of the night sky; one he deemed only second in beauty to a scene which no longer lingered above: the sight of her past luminous form.

**❝I’ve never brought anyone here before.. ❞** he would finally speak, breaking the every lasting silence as Rosa blinked in awe and amazement at the blanket of her former family of lustrous beings hovering over them. ❝ **Thought we could watch the stars together.❞**

And so they did, lying underneath them, while the tiny diamonds appearing  so far from them had never appeared more beautiful to her, even more so in the distance than when she had been one of them — though one may argue, it had simply been the company which rendered this more special. It could have been hours or moments, neither could tell as in each other's embrace, time would seem to stand still and all external forces would disappear, when she finally spoke, in a shy whisper as she felt nervous and likewise euphoric to sense his sight on her. **❝You're not watching the stars..❞**

**❝I'm watching the one that matters❞** his arrogant cheeky grin meant to provide a flirty demeanor but it did little to water down the truth and sincerity in his words. As she giggled, he would take the moment to seek the truth from her lips just as he had provided her with is own version.  **❝Do you like it here?❞**  he would causing the star to finally turn to her beloved pirate boy, her small hand reaching for his own, craving more of his warmth as only her Ace’s touch could ever make this moment more perfect.

**❝Ace, I love it!❞** she would speak, her tone ever so loving and adoring, it would cause him to wonder how he could ever have doubted her feelings for him. The free hand not held in her own reaching out sheepishly scratch the nape of his neck. 

**❝I know it’s not the same..❞** he began, breaking the serenity of the moment with a dimming truth and she blinked, not in awe this time, but rather confusion. **❝—but I hoped it would still cheer you up.❞**

**❝Cheer..?❞** echoing all too clueless, the star would need a moment to consider, wondering if much like the concept of jealousy he had previously explained to her, cheering up held deeper meanings she had been yet to comprehend.

A lighthearted giggle couldn’t help but slip Ace’s lips at her dumbfounded expression, deeming cute despite the context; a faint shake of the head requesting she not strain her brain thinking too deeply of it, before easing her by providing the explanation. **❝You’ve been feeling homesick, haven’t you?** ❞ and he couldn’t think of a better destination to make her feel like home than this one secret spot he had been keeping all to himself, until now.

She would smile softly but her eyes would turn away, almost in disappointment as she answered, her voice however, not for a moment diverting from the same love and adoration she held for him. 

**❝That would have to mean Rosa’s home is up there in space.. ❞** she would pause, cheeks blazing alight with a rosy tint, so visible even under the midnight sky.  **❝But Rosa’s home is right here with Ace… it’s wherever Ace is..❞**

His heart fluttered, a smile he couldn’t quite contain stretching across what had been her own favorite sight of stars: his cheeks, but her words he thought, would contradict with what he saw with his own eyes every day for the past while and thus, the smile which appeared momentarily would fade again, replaced with perplex as he argued. **❝Yeah but still.. You don’t seem too happy when we’re on the ship..❞**

**❝I am happy now..❞** she would speak, emphasizing the last word and while her sentence trailed off, Ace being too familiar with her timidness would push further, wishing to determine the cause of her distress.

**❝But not on the ship?❞** he would ask slowly, wondering if it had been his family which brought her worries; it wouldn't be too far-fetched considering they did initially doubt her entire existence. 

The pout on her lips and the furrowing eyebrows provided more of an answer than her words ever could.  Or at least, that had been the case before she finally protested, expressing her true feelings.

**❝The ship is always moving! It keeps swaying and going up and down! It makes Rosa feel neaus- neau..❞** she would struggle over pronouncing the word several times, before finally giving up and replacing it with another, she found easier to speak. **❝Sick.❞**

**❝Nauseous?❞** the pirate would ask, biting his lip as to contain his laughter from the fact this whole predicament had been over the star merely, feeling a little seasick.  She would not, dropping her gaze away in embarrassment before mumbling with much hesitance.

**❝I know Ace likes the sea.. And I was scared, if I told you, then.. Then Rosa wouldn’t be able to be with Ace anymore..**

**I don’t care if I have to be sick everyday, just as long as I can be with Ace..❞**

Strong digits would rest under ivory skin, gently lifting the female’s chin up so her eyes which wouldn’t dare meet his own on their own accordance had been cornered into facing his silver irises. 

**❝You really think after everything we’ve been through, I’m going to let the sea take you away from me?❞**

He hadn’t allowed space nor time to do so, and at this point, it seemed the pair had been determined to fight all the elements of the universe for an eternity of bliss in each other’s arms. 

Defy all odds he had been willing to do, but little did she know, the solution was much simpler than that.

She would smile, pressing her lips to the inside shyly before planting a chaste kiss to his cheek, whispering three words he could never tire of hearing.

**❝I love you, Ace~❞**

**❝ I love you too.❞** He would answer, holding her tightly, protectively, as though sheltering her from the raging storms which had been summoning her troubles, despite the calmness of the weather tonight, before finally, and in somewhat of a teasing tone he could no longer hold back, he would provide her with the simple solution. **❝—but you know, this could be easily solved if you had told me and had me take you to the med-bay.❞**

**❝The doctors can fight off the sea?❞** she would ask, only slightly pulling away from his embrace to gaze in wonder at the peculiar suggestion, causing him to laugh out loud. 

There was little to no need to burst her innocent beliefs, by explaining sea-sickness medicine and other medical concepts he didn’t expect either of them to really understand much.

 

Thus with a grin and a light ruffle of her strawberry blonde locks, he would reply. **❝Our doctors can fight off _anything_.❞**


End file.
